Chris Miller
Chris Miller first joined MEC back in December of 2017 immediately announcing his Candidacy for D6 Senate. He was polling 50-50 against Conservative Chico until approached by Fernando Diaz saying that it was Conservative Chico's tie to run and promising Chris a position within President Uberfeld's administration. He agreed and was later appointed to D2 Senate to fulfill the rest of Fernando Diaz's Senate term. He fulfilled the rest of the term and passed a bipartisan Immigration Bill called "Protecting our Borders Act". He then was appointed Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff (CJCS) by President David Delaney serving in that position until President Trey Cranfield-Tom Kirkman. As he was serving as CJCS he ran for the Board of Directors (BOD) because he was annoyed by the BOD's recent rules on joining other communities which made it a bannable offense. He won the most votes in the election and during his term partially repealed that rule and worked on repealing other rules. As he reached new heights the BOD came under fire for decisions that were made by them in which Chris strongly voiced his opinions against their decisions, re-election was coming around and it wasn't time to lose his seat so he started campaigning for a Constitution as he called it, later calling it the MEC Constitution. He won re-election which surprised him and continued to work on the MEC Constitution, he and Andrew Dominguez voted to make Atton Pearson's seat electable and briefly removed him from his seat then were forced to reinstate him. They later again removed him for inactivity. Now Chris Miller was working and getting his popularity back again when he hit a new low point, the now Infamous April 2018 House Elections. Allegations of election fraud came out as he was accused of rigging the election, he maintained his innocence but the damage was already done, one month later when the BOD was trying to force the MEC Constitution down Congress's throat Ethan Kelly came back from posting videos or doing something and disbanded the BOD. Chris Miller also during this time ran for President under the Republican Party against Georgian, losing big, then in which he deleted any trace of him running in that election. Now basically jobless Chris became a huge proponent of the Trey Cranfield's run for President. He released polls daily and was renowned by Tom Kirkman for being the person who put out the most polls in a Presidential Election. He later then criticized Trey Cranfield and his one of the reasons Trey resigned as President this lives onto be one of the things Chris regrets the most during his time in MEC. Between here and December Chris ran a couple of times for house and GOP Chairman, he also ran for Admin Council, (AC) or the BOD's successor. He lost that election but then was appointed to fill one of the AC's vacant seats which became open when they expanded the AC from three to five members. His time on the Ac though shortlived because of a scandal involving another person, and Congressional term limits which were immediately repealed the same day put into effect. The next day Ethan Kelly again returned from the dead and abolished the AC putting into power an appointed Admin Council Jon S. Uberfeld, David Delaney, and later Tom Kirkman. In December he helped campaign for Adam Evans re-election campaign and helping to successfully negotiate an end to Russian-Georgian hostilities. On January 3rd Chris Miller suddenly became inactive with nobody knowing why the next day he was appointed to the United States Supreme Court. Being inactive this nomination went on until finally rescinded by President Nathan Brown on May 11th, 2019. Chris showed up again in January or February and left all of the hangouts chats and after finding out that he was appointed to the highest court in the land. Chris reappeared in April of 2019 to vote in the President and Senate elections. He announced his candidacy to run for D8 House, losing primaries he continued to run as an independent against the Republican nominee Peter Weitzman and the democratic nominee Marty Davies. Since both were relatively inactive Chris took advantage of this by campaigning every day for his seat through mostly ads and a few speeches. On April 27th Chris won the April House elections by three votes to make a total number of votes to 25 votes. During his term as Representative Chris has been working on several bills and has been trying to get them passed through the House which is a mostly inactive Chamber of Congress. He passed the Oil Pipeline Safety Act and worked on a Predictive Policing Bill, which failed in the House through abstentions. Chris lost re-election to David Delaney in a landslide as the day of the election Chris, in a post, said they should investigate outgoing President Natan Brown for acts during his Presidency. The post was deleted that same morning though people thought through a rumour spread throughout MEC that Chris called for the impeachment which was vastly unpopular. Chris did basically nothing during his term other than being in the Press Room and kicking out Former Press Secretary, of the Robert Sander's Administration, Ashton Shabazz for being rude to the press and lying to the press knowingly. Chris ran again in D8 running this time against Conner Grant but through a tuff campaign, won by about 9 votes, thus giving Chris another term in the House. Chris during his second term was mostly undecided on who to support for President but ultimately voting for Brett Patrick telling Adam Evans you could win without my vote. The election ended up tied and Chris voted for Brett Patrick in the House almost voting for Adam Evans but didn't do to policies of Brett just ever so slightly being more in line with Chris. Chris is rumoured to have regretted his vote in the House. A couple of days went by and David Delaney ruling Adam Evans the winner thus Chris's prediction came true. Chris went up against Atton in his re-election bid but Atton was banned the day of the election and the day before the election a new person form Hawaii decided to run in D8 Chris expecting to win was shocked when Cara won, Chris has been trying to get Cara Kahale to run in D1 but she has refused. Chris now supports Jakob Tawney for President and is currently running again in the notorious anti-incumbent District, District 8, again. Category:People